Game Day
by shellgirl123
Summary: Oneshot.  A little brotherly bonding on a Sunday afternoon.


Just a fun little one shot in tribute to the football season once again starting up. It kind of mirrors my first football experience :) I gotta admit, I just love the sport, even if it is needlessly complicated! And with that note, on with it. Oh, and of course, GO BUCKEYES!

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles or anything affiliated with them, so don't sue me…please?

* * *

Leonardo thrust his katana forward, eyes closed in concentration. He took a deep breath and froze, then moved in a single fluid motion moving his other sharp blade in a quick slice, hearing the blade whistle through the air with unhindered speed. Quickly he brought his swords back to a defensive position, ready to repeat.

"Son of a…!"

"Horrible call! Horrible!"

Leo's eyes opened to narrow slits as his concentration was broken. He took a deep breath, calming himself, and closed his eyes once more, placing his feet into a wide based stance, ready to repeat his exercise.

"If that was a hold then monkeys are gonna to fly outta my ass!"

"God, I hope that wasn't a hold then…"

Leo dropped his swords to his sides in frustration and heaved a deep sigh, his eyes now fully open. He shook his head slightly, only imagining what his other brothers were up to.

"Go, go, go!"

Loud cheering filled the lair and drifted down the hall to the dojo. Leo finally sheathed his swords and unhooked the weapons from his back, laying them lovingly in their place on the wall. Practice was over for today. There was no way he would get anything more done with that kind of noise.

"Throw it! Damn it, get rid of it!"

"He's scrambling! Oh man, first down!"

Leo let a small smile cross his face. He took one last longing look at his swords that didn't get nearly enough use for his taste, then made his way out of the dojo and steered his way down the hall to the living room where his brother in orange and brother in red were perched on the edge of the couch.

"Can you believe that shit?" He heard Raph say, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "That QB can move!"

"What are you guys watching?" Leo asked, curiosity taking hold.

"Football, what's it look like?" Raph snipped quickly, glancing only for a second away from the screen to eye his older brother.

"Yeah, I got that much." Leo said in response, rolling his eyes. He didn't really know much about football. It wasn't something he had ever gotten into, but there was always a first time for everything. "Who's playing?"

"Well, the team in green and white, those are the Jets." Mikey explained. Leo nodded in a manner that he hoped came off as someone who already knew that. "And that team in white and yellow, those are the Steelers."

"The Steelers?" Leo said, and shook his head. "Who comes up with these names?" All he got was a grunt from his red brother in response. Leo grinned slightly. "O.K., so who are you rooting for?"

"You gotta root for the Jets!" Mikey said, like it was a sin to even ask. "They're New York dude. You gotta root for your team!"

Leo nodded. Made sense.

"Aww, come on!" Raph suddenly yelled, throwing a handful of popcorn toward the screen. "That was pass interference! Where's the flag??"

Leo looked over at the screen, trying to catch what made Raph so angry. He saw one of the guys in green, a Jet, leaping up to catch the ball in slowmo, with a guy in white and yellow grabbing onto him. Leo squinted his eyes. What was pass interference?

"You wanna watch with us?" Mikey suddenly asked, turning around to look at Leo as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "The game's getting good! New York is driving in Steeler territory, and they are on their 15! It's third and 2 and they are about ready to try for a first down!"

Leo blinked. What?

"Come on, bro…" Mikey pushed, a grin forming on his face. "We've got popcorn, we've got chips, it'll be a good time!"

Leo contemplated the offer. He had never really watched football, it had never really seemed that interesting to him. He knew the basics. One team tried to get to one side of the field, while another team tried to keep them from getting there. It wasn't too complicated.

Leo sighed. Who was he kidding? He knew nothing about football. How they got so into it, he couldn't understand. It just seemed so…boring.

"I don't think so Mikey," Leo said finally, feeling a little guilty as he watched his brother's face fall slightly. "I just don't get into football."

"You should give it a try!" Mikey countered. "Come on, Leo, it's great!"

"Don't waste your breath, Mikey." Raph said, smirking slightly. "Leo's not fun enough for football." He turned and punched his older brother playfully in the arm, then quickly turned his body back to the T.V. as if he was afraid the next play would start without him.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Maybe some other time, Mikey." He watched as Mikey shrugged in response and turned his body back to the T.V., shoving another handful of popcorn in his mouth. Leo smiled slightly at his younger brothers. He would love to spend some time with them, but football just didn't interest him.

He turned to leave, taking a few steps.

"They have to get these two yards, Dan, or they'll have to settle for 3." Said one of the announcers.

Leo took a few more steps.

"This play is crucial for the Jets. They need this score to pull ahead of the Steelers who have been dominating this whole first half. I am interested to see what strategy Mangini will come up with to get these yards…"

Leo turned his head, peeking at the T.V. curiously. Strategy?

"If I were Mangini, I would play it safe. Run a few yards and secure that first down. The first down is crucial."

Leo turned his body around.

"The Jets are lined up, three receivers on the outside. The Steelers looked pumped. They are showing blitz."

Leo took a few steps back toward the living room, his attention peaked. He would just see how this play turned out. After all, it was about strategy…

"Pennington drops back. It looks like he's going to try and pass!"

Leo placed two hands on the back of the couch, his muscles tight in unnoticed anticipation. He noticed Mikey stiffen out of the corner of his eye just as the screaming man got the ball and backed up, holding the ball up. He saw Raph clench his teeth as the green guy danced around a little bit, looking back and forth.

"He looks to his left, to his right. He must find an open receiver!" The announcer's voice was more frantic as the play drew out. Leo found himself unconsciously clenching his hands painfully on the back of the couch, feeling his nerves build.

"Pennington turns, and throws! The ball is in the air!" The announcer shouts. Leo feels something tighten on his hand and looks to see Mikey grabbing his hand, his other hand up to his mouth.

"There's an open receiver! The Steelers weren't expecting this!"

Raph gets to his feet, every muscle tense. Mikey's hand tightens over Leo's. Leo's breath is short. The tension has built to insane levels. He leans closer, needing to know the outcome.

"The pass is high…"

Leo's heart speeds, he can feel it in his throat. Why is he so excited?

"Coles is in the air. He has the ball in his hands."

Leo doesn't breath. Mikey's hand grows tighter.

"The ball is juggled."

His muscles tighten more. The tension grows. He almost can't stand it.

"The receiver comes down with the ball! Touchdown!" the announcer screams.

Before Leo knows what is happening, he has leapt over the back of the couch. His brothers are jumping and yelling in celebration. He feels happy. He doesn't really understand why. He meets Mikey's high five. He bumps plastrons with Raph. That was amazing!

"Wow," Leo sputters, once the celebration calms. "That was awesome! The athleticism, the strategy, the accuracy, the competition!"

Mikey and Raph exchange amused glances, watching their now very interested older brother take a seat on the couch, and cheer once again when the extra point was good.

"So," Mikey starts, shooting Raph another amused look. "You like football now?"

Leo looks back at his brothers, suddenly very aware of his previous actions. He looks at the smirks on their faces and their shared glances, but suddenly he doesn't care. Football is great! He didn't realize how much fun it could be. How didn't he get into it before?

"Shut up and pass me the popcorn!" was his response, as he turned up the volume and settled in for another fun filled half.


End file.
